


Perditus

by TheRealCinnamom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hell, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel Ushijima, Demon AU, Demon Tendou, Horns, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Teen rating for blood and ugly transformation description, Wings, demon transformation, demon ushijima, hell AU, tw blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealCinnamom/pseuds/TheRealCinnamom
Summary: Ushijima is an angel cast out from Heaven, and Tendou is the demon that takes him in.
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 95





	Perditus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breakingpenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakingpenguin/gifts).



> This was inspired by Pengu's Demon UshiTen creations [1](https://twitter.com/breakingpengui1/status/1283778824723816448) and [2](https://twitter.com/breakingpengui1/status/1284098624486428672) (there's def more that I can't remember tho)
> 
> Hope you like it !!!  
> Comments and kudos make my heart go wee woo
> 
> **Final TWs: blood, semi-graphic description of bodily transformation**

Tendou often wondered if it actually _did_ hurt when angels fell from Heaven.

They were larger than most demons- had bigger wings than them too.

The bigger they were, the harder they fell, right?

Wrong.

Tendou had braced himself for the loud impact when he saw the large figure fall from the clouds; he even closed his eyes.

Ten seconds passed.

Twenty.

Thirty.

The angel surely should have hit the ground by now.

Tendou opened his eyes, peering around the cover he’d found for himself on top of a small hill. It was just outside a small foresty area behind his home, overgrown with vines and weeds and any flowers that found the dry soil welcoming.

The crash site should be no less than a mile away, which was sure to be an easy and quick flight. The demon spread his leathery wings before he silently stepped off the cliff, and started scanning for any signs of life.

It was well past midnight, but Hell’s fake moon cast a cool, blue-gray tone over the land beneath it. It provided just enough light for Tendou to spot an area with a few broken trees and lingering clouds of dust.

 _There you are_.

He realized too late that he probably shouldn’t have landed so close, but a quick glance down told him that Hell’s newest visitor was unconscious.

Tendou hummed. He studied the rubble near his feet before pushing a few small rocks over the edge. A few clumps of dirt were knocked loose and followed suit, and the debris landed on the responseless body just a few seconds after.

“If you weigh over five hundred pounds, you’re sleeping out here, buddy.” Tendou thought out loud, jumped into the crater.

With the help of his wings, he landed quietly and tiptoed to the opposite side of the unconscious angel. Tendou gently pushed them onto their back with his foot, which left a dusty boot print on the layered, white fabrics.

“Wow, you’re a pretty one.” Tendou crouched down to get a better look. “Wonder why the big guy threw you away...”

Tendou expanded his wings, stretching them out to their full sixteen foot wingspan this time. He took a deep breath and lifted with his legs once he got his arms under the angel. It was difficult with their wings, which were a few feet larger than his own in both height and width, but he managed.

He only struggled again when he reached his home, mumbled an unheard apology when he accidentally bumped the angel’s legs against the door frame.

The were too tall to lay on the couch so Tendou had no choice but to carry the stranger to his bedroom. He frowned at the thought of having to wash his silk sheets again so soon, then found himself quickly bringing a hand up to pinch his nose.

“Jeez, you smell like a dead imp.”

A long sigh left Tendou when his arms were finally free. He stood back with his hands on his hips and stared down at the fallen angel.

Tendou hoped he wouldn’t wake up to being threatened.

It wouldn’t have surprised him too much, but the fact that it _didn’t_ happen surprised him a bit more.

The demon peered around the doorway of his room, unaware of how his tail flicked back and forth behind him. The angel hadn’t moved once; not even in his sleep.

Tendou would have thought they were dead if not for the steady up-and-down of their chest.

He was about to step away when there was finally movement. Tendou’s eyes widened and his tail went straight as the angel’s face twisted into one of pain, then confusion once he opened his eyes. A few seconds passed before he turned his head to the doorway.

Neither of them spoke.

Tendou was having trouble reading the guys’ face. It was void of any emotion; even the confusion he just had was gone, as if it was never even there.

“Where am I?”

Tendou straightened his posture at the deep voice. He cleared his throat as the angel moved to lean up on his arms, watching Tendou closely.

“My house- unless you meant a specific location, then the answer would be Perditus.”

“... I’m in Hell?”

“Correct.”

The angel replied with a single hum and laid back down, eyes now cast to the ceiling. Tendou followed his gaze, unsure what secrets the stranger was looking to uncover from the wooden beams above them.

“Okay, I’ll go first...” The demon looked back at the angel. “I’m Satori Tendou, long-abandoned demon prince of Hell. What’s your name?”

“I’m Wakatoshi Ushijima. I’m... an angel.”

Said angel still didn’t tear his eyes away from the ceiling and Tendou dared to take a few steps into the room. He even took a seat at the edge of the bed when there was no reaction to his advances.

“Very interesting vacation choice, Wakatoshi. If it were me, I would have gone to the mortal world.”

Wakatoshi finally sat up and the room shook as he spoke. “It wasn’t a choice.”

His focus had shifted entirely to Tendou and it was so feirce, the demon didn’t dare move a muscle. Clearly, the guy had some pent-up anger about the whole thing and Tendou realized a bit too late he had pushed him too far.

“Why am I in your home?”

“I didn’t think you’d want to sleep outside. Contrary to popular belief, it does get pretty cold here sometimes.”

“You found me outside?”

“Yeah; watched you fall too, but doesn’t seem like you wanna talk about that.” Tendou added quickly when the angel moved to his feet.

“No. I don’t.”

Tendou said nothing as Wakatoshi walked around his bedroom. His large, white wings almost touched the ceiling and the floor creaked with every step, almost as if it was going to break under the angelic presence.

Tendou frowned.

Wakatoshi still had his angelic presence.

Was it a mistake that he was here? Maybe the angel was supposed to be banished somewhere else?

Tendou always assumed the change happened as soon as they opened their ey-

A loud, gut wrenching scream erupted from Wakatoshi. His hand shot out for purchase on a nearby shelf and Tendou ignored the knickknacks that clattered to the floor.

Ah... so he was a late bloomer.

The angel moved his elbows to rest on the wooden ledge now, both hands rubbing hard circles on his forehead. He started picking at the skin on either side of his temple and Tendou watched the first drop of blood drip to the floor as two horns started to grow from Wakatoshi’s skull, skin tearing audibly.

It was an odd sound. Disturbing, yes, that went without saying, but it had an odd, celestial sound as well that Tendou had trouble describing.

It was ugly, both visually and auditory, but he couldn’t look away.

It was a rare thing, to watch an angel be reborn as a demon. Not many people could say that they’ve seen it firsthand.

Tendou continued to watch and soon, the angel’s long, white feathers started to sink to the floor one by one with every move he made.

It started slow. Tendou wasn’t sure Wakatoshi would even notice. And he didn’t; not until he started scratching at his wings and wherever his hands went, clumps of feathers followed.

“What... what’s happening?” The angel’s voice was scratchy, almost unrecognizable compared to the neutral tone he held previously.

Tendou didn’t answer him, continued to observe in silence as the angel began panicking.

There was nothing he could do anyway.

The process was meant to be meant painful. Embarrassing, even.

Tendou could only watch as Wakatoshi slipped on a build-up of bloody feathers, cried out when his back hit the floor. He was breathing hard and kept switching between holding his wings or rubbing his forehead where his horns continued to force their way through multiple layers of skin.

Tendou could hear him muttering quiet prayers and apologies between his sobbing. He didn’t have the heart to tell him they were worthless. Heaven couldn’t hear them down here; no one could.

Tendou was relieved when the transfiguration finished a few minutes later.

Wakatoshi was a shaking, bloody mess; whether it was from the pain, or lack of feathers to keep him warm, Tendou wasn’t sure. The ex-angel had curled himself into a ball, and was left gasping for breath as he came down from the seemingly never-ending wave of pain.

Tendou finally approached him.

Wakatoshi looked up, eyes wide and chest heaving as he continued his struggle to breathe properly. A constant flow of tears mixed with the blood that trailed down the sides of his face from his newly developed horns that formed a rare, almost U-like shape.

Tendou extended a hand and helped the demon to his feet.

“Welcome to demonkind, Wakatoshi. Allow me to be your escort.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments and kudos are super appreciated and make me very happy and encourage me to keep writing and posting!!
> 
> Support fic writers!!! [Consider a like/retweet if you enjoyed.](https://twitter.com/therealcinnamom/status/1284425344972476416)
> 
> ((PS: Perditus is Latin for lost,,, felt like bein poetic or somethin idk *twirls hair*))


End file.
